Delta and the Bannermen (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|240px|Die Bannermen auf Chumeria Delta and the Bannermen ist der 150. aus 3 Teilen bestehende Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 24.Staffel. Teil 1 Auf dem Planeten Chumeria kämpfen die Chimeron um ihr Überleben: die gefährlichen Bannermen unter der Führung von Gavrok sind dabei, die gesamte Spezies auszurotten. Einige wenige Überlebende versuchen, Delta, die Königin der Chimeron, in Sicherheit zu bringen. Es gelingt ihr, in ein Schiff der Bannermen zu flüchten und mit diesem den Planeten zu verlassen. Bei sich hat sie einen Brutbehälter, in dem sich das letzte Chimeron-Ei befindet. Die TARDIS materialisiert auf der intergalaktischen Zollstation G715, wo der Doctor und Mel als die Zehn-Millionsten Besucher der Station eine Reise von Nostalgia Tours gewinnen. Das Ziel der Navarino-Reisegruppe ist die Erde des Jahres 1959, wo man Disneyland besuchen will. Während Mel sofort begeistert den Reisebus besteigt, ist der Doctor skeptisch und will mit der TARDIS nachkommen. Kurz vor dem Start der Reise landet auch Königin Delta auf der Station und mischt sich in die Reisegruppe, da sie so ihre Verfolger abzuhängen hofft. thumb|left|200px|Fast am Ziel In der Nähe der Erde stößt der Reisebus mit einem Satelliten zusammen und droht abzustürzen. Der Doctor sorgt von der TARDIS aus für eine sichere Landung, jedoch nicht wie geplant in Florida, USA, sondern im Süden von Wales, in der Nähe des Feriencamps Shangri-La. Dort werden sie freundlich von Mr. Burton, dem Leiter des Camps begrüßt, der sie einlädt hier solange zu verweilen, bis der Bus repariert ist. Unweit des Feriencamps sind die CIA-Agenten Weismuller und Hawk stationiert, die den Auftrag erhalten, den vermeintlich abgestürzten Satelliten zu suchen. Mel, die sich ein Zimmer mit Delta teilt, bemerkt, dass ihre Zimmergenossin sehr nervös ist. Allerdings will sie nicht über ihre Sorgen sprechen. Auch dem zwielichtigen Keillor und dem Doctor ist Delta bereits aufgefallen. Der Doctor, der sich mit der jungen Rachel angefreundet hat, ahnt, um wen es sich handelt. Ebenso ist der Mechaniker Billy auf die schöne Fremde aufmerksam geworden und hat Gefallen an ihr gefunden. Gavrok und die Bannermen haben inzwischen herausbekommen, wohin der Reisebus unterwegs war und sie machen sich auf den Weg zur Erde. Auf einer abendlichen Tanzveranstaltung bemerkt Rachel, dass Billy ein Auge auf Delta geworfen hat. Sie ist tief betrübt und verlässt die Veranstaltung. Der Doctor folgt ihr, um sie zu trösten. thumb|200px|Chimeron-Nachwuchs Delta verlässt ebenfalls die Veranstaltung und begibt sich in ihr Zimmer. Dort will sie Mel ihre Geschichte erzählen, als das Chimeron-Junge zu schlüpfen beginnt. Der Doctor und Rachel belauschen zufällig den Funkverkehr von Keillor, der Kontakt mit Gavrok aufnimmt, um den genauen Aufenthaltsort von Delta durchzugeben. Keillor bemerkt die beiden und bedroht sie mit einer Waffe. Teil 2 Keillor hat keine Gelegenheit, den Doctor und Rachel zu töten, da Gavrok per Funk eine Explosion auslöst, die seinen Informanten tötet. Der Doctor und Rachel verlieren das Bewusstsein. thumb|left|200px|Delta vertraut Billy und Mel ihre Geschichte an Billy möchte Delta in ihrem Zimmer besuchen und ist überrascht, sie mit einem Säugling im Arm anzutreffen. Sie vertraut ihm und Mel ihre Geschichte an. Während sie berichtet, beginnt der Säugling bereits zu wachsen. Als der Morgen anbricht, ist Mel eingeschlafen und Billy lädt die junge Mutter und ihr Kind auf eine Motorradfahrt im Morgenlicht ein. In der Nähe des Feriencamps lebt der Bienenzüchter Goronwy Jones, der in dieser frühen Stunde Besuch von den CIA-Agenten Weismuller und Hawk bekommt, die nach ungewöhnlichen Erscheinungen am Himmel fragen. Doch Jones gibt ihnen keine befriedigende Antwort. Nachdem der Doctor und Rachel wieder zu sich gekommen sind, ahnt der Time Lord, dass die Ankunft der Bannermen kurz bevor steht. Er beauftragt Mel, die Evakuierung des Feriencamps zu organisieren, während er und Rachel nach Billy und Delta suchen. Während sich die Königin und Billy näher kommen und das Chimeron-Kind weiter wächst, treffen der Doctor und Rachel auf ihrer Suche auch auf die CIA-Agenten, die noch immer keine Spur des Satelliten gefunden haben. thumb|200px|CIA-Agenten in Gefahr Endlich finden der Doctor und Rachel die Gesuchten und gemeinsam begeben sie sich zurück ins Camp, gleichzeitig landet das Schiff der Bannermen ganz in der Nähe der CIA-Agenten. Weismuller und Hawk halten das Schiff anfangs für den Satelliten, aber als die Bannermen das Schiff verlassen, werden sie unsicher. Gavrok befragt die beiden nach dem Aufenthalt der Königin, doch die beiden wissen von nichts, werden gefesselt und von zwei Bannermen bewacht, während Gavrok und die anderen weiter suchen. thumb|left|200px|Gavrok und seine Bannermen auf der Erde Gerade als der Navarino-Reisebus starten will, kommen die Bannermen im Camp an und zerstören ihn. Mel, die auf den Doctor und die anderen warten wollte, ist entsetzt. Gavrok befragt sie nach dem Verbleib der Königin und sie antwortet geistesgegenwärtig, Delta sei im Bus gewesen. Doch Gavrok freut sich zu früh. Er sieht, wie sich die Motorräder mit Delta, Billy, Rachel und dem Doctor nähern und rechtzeitig abdrehen. Er nimmt Mel und Mr. Burton als Geisel. Delta erhält Signale von Goronwy Jones' Bienen, die ihr vermitteln, sie würde bei ihnen Schutz finden. Sogleich begeben sie sich zum Haus des Bienenzüchters, der die Flüchtlinge mit Freuden aufnimmt. Der Doctor macht sich auf den Weg ins Feriencamp, wo er mit Gavrok verhandeln will. Dort informiert er ihn darüber, dass er wegen Völkermordes angeklagt wird. Er bietet ihm an, für ihn auszusagen, sollte er die Gefangenen gehen und Delta am leben lassen. Kühn löst er Mel und Burtons Fesseln und führt sie zu seinem Motorrad, da legen die Bannermen ihre Waffen an... Teil 3 Gavrok lässt den Doctor, Mel und Burton tatsächlich gehen. Allerdings will er so heraus bekommen wo sich Delta aufhält. Er gibt mit seiner Waffe den Bewachern der CIA-Agenten Weismuller und Hawk ein Lichtsignal, die sich augenblicklich auf die Spur des Doctors machen. Die Agenten werden von Rachel befreit, die sie schon seit einiger Zeit beobachtet. Die Bannermänner markieren das Motorrad des Doctors mit einem Peilsender. Im Haus des Bienenzüchters beobachtet Billy, wie Delta ihre Tochter mit einer speziellen Flüssigkeit versorgt, die für ihre Entwicklung zur vollendeten Chimeron notwendig ist. Da kommt Rachel mit den Agenten an und unbemerkt steckt Billy einige Ampullen der Flüssigkeit ein. Im Feriencamp hat Gavrok die TARDIS entdeckt und platziert eine Schallmine auf dem Dach, so dass niemand mehr das Schiff betreten kann. thumb|200px|Die Prinzessin schreit Der Doctor, Mel und Burton kommen, nachdem sie unterwegs eine falsche Spur gelegt haben, am Haus des Bienenzüchters an. Dort bereiten sie gemeinsam eine Falle vor. Als die Vorhut angreifen will, stößt die immer schneller wachsende Chimeron-Prinzessin ein lautes Signal aus, das die beiden Angreifer unschädlich macht. Als alles vorbereitet ist, begeben sich der Doctor und alle anderen wieder zum Feriencamp, wo sie mit der TARDIS fliehen wollen. Gavrok und seine Männer kommen beim Haus des Bienenzüchters an und laufen in die aufgestellte Falle: sie werden mit Honig übergossen, was einen Angriff der Bienen provoziert. An der TARDIS registriert der Doctor die Schallmine, so dass sich die anderen im Feriencamp verschanzen müssen. Dort entdeckt Delta, dass Billy sich selbst die Chimeron-Flüssigkeit verabreicht, um so ein Chimeron zu werden, um Delta und ihre Tochter begleiten zu können und den Fortbestand der Spezies zu sichern. thumb|200px|left|Der Sieg über die Bannermen Dem Doctor gelingt es nicht rechtzeitig, die Mine zu entschärfen, so dass er mit Billy einen Lautsprecher auf dem Dach platziert. Dieser wird mit dem Radiofunk des Camps angeschlossen. Die Prinzessin stößt ihren Schrei aus, der die gesamten Bannermen außer Gefecht setzt. Gavrok kämpft dagegen an und läuft versehentlich in den Explosionsbereich seiner eigenen Schallmine, die ihn tötet und nun nicht mehr wirksam ist. Delta, die Prinzessin und Billy verabschieden sich von den anderen und besteigen das Schiff der Bannermen, mit dem sie nach Chumeria zurück kehren werden. Weismuller und Hawk finden den vom Reisebus abmontierten Satelliten und der Doctor und Mel verabschieden sich gerade rechtzeitig, da eine neue Reisegruppe im Shangri-La ankommt. Fortsetzung Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben